Friendships, Feelings, and a New Love
by PeppermintAndCinnamon
Summary: A love between an Angel and a Demon. Angela is trying to escape her horror struck past and find her elder brother Orion as Hakkai is still searching for his own way out of life.
1. Chapter 1

' Angela's thoughts '

**Bolded text means** Emphasizing

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Angela was walking in the woods when all of a sudden she heared people yelling.

"Ero Kappa!"

"Baka Saru!"

"Don't call me monkey! You perverted water sprite!"

So she follows the voices till she came to a clearing. She hides behind a bush and spies on them for awhile. There she sees four guys sitting around a fire. Angela saw a black haired man, a blonde haired man, a light brown haired kid, and a guy with hair as red as wine.

"I'm hungry!" The brown haired kid said as his stomach grumbled and then he was hit in the head with a fan. All of a sudden the light brown haired kid gets up and looks like he's looking for something.

"What's wrong monkey?" Says the man with red hair.

"I smell a youkai."

"Where is it Goku?" The blonde haired man said as he stood up and took out his gun.

"It's coming from over...there!" He said pointing to the bush Angela was behind.

"Shit! They weren't suppose to find me. Maybe I should start running?" She thought to herself.

"Well, go get it baka saru."

"No, you ero kappa! And don't call me monkey!"

"Will you two shut up before I kill you!" Then the blonde haired man took out a paper fan and whacked both of them.

"Oww! Why'd you do that for?" Said the one they called Goku.

Meanwhile Angela noticed that one of the guys was missing.

'Where did the one with the black hair go?' She thought looking around. 'Maybe I should get lost before they find me.'

Then she started to crawl away untill she had bump into someone right in front of her.

"Please miss, won't you join us?" It was the man with the black hair. And he had a tiny white dragon on his shoulder.

When she looked up at him she became momorized by his big, beautiful, emerald eyes. They made her seem to forget about everything she was doing at the moment. He noticed that Angela was staring at him so he smiled and gave her a hand. She relized she was staring at him and started to blush. He took her hand and walked to where his companions were. While Angela was walking she was still looking at him in amazment.

'He is so handsome, and gentle. But why does it seem that he is hiding something? What could he be hiding? He seems so kind and warm.'

They finally get to the camp. As soon as she and him walked into the camp the rest of his companions looked up at Angela in confusion.

"Hey, she's hot where'd ya find her Hakkai? An why are you holding hands?"

"She was the one in the bush." He said as turned and smiled at her and she gave a nerves smile back and let go of his hand.

"Well…would you like to sit down?" The man named Hakkai asked.

"Um…ah…sure." She stummbled with her words. So she sits down next to Hakkai.

"So who are you demon? Were you sent by Kougaiji to do his diry work?! Answer me!" As the blonde said this he took out his gun and aimed it at her head ready to kill her at any moment. But Hakkai stood up.

"Sanzo I do not think she is working for Kougaiji."

"How do you know Hakkai? For all we know she could have been sent to kill us while we are sleeping." While all this was going on The one with red hair slipped over to Angela and they started to talk.

"So what's your name babe?"

"Angela and what is your name?"

"Gojyo. And those three are Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai who you've already meet." He said pointing to each one as he said their name.

"So what are you doing out here?" Gojyo said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes, that's a very good quiestion. What are you doing out here?" Sanzo said as he turned his attention to Angela. Then they all started to stare at her waiting for her answer.

"Well…I'm heading west." She said with an emotionless face.

"Really! So are we!" Goku said jumping up behind her and Gojyo.

"Really?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yes, we are going west to see why all the youkais are rampagging." Hakkai says as he smiles at her sweetly. An with that smile she starts to blush.

"Hey Sanzo! Since Angela is going west can she come with us?"

"No." Sanzo said as he turned on his heels and went to sit down.

"Why not?" Goku asked as he followed him.

"Because we do not know her and she will hold us back."

"Oh. It's okay. You don't have to take me along with you." Angela says smiling.

"Good then it's settled…you're coming with us... We leave in the morning. If you're not ready we'll leave you behind." And with that said Sanzo went and laid down on a sleeping bag.

"What?" Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai yelled together wide-eyed.

"You should all get some sleep. We leave early." And then Sanzo fell asleep.

"Yay! You're coming with us! Well, I'm going to sleep. Night." Then Goku went to his sleeping bag an laid down to sleep.

"Yeah, me to. Nice to meet you Angela. night." Gojyo said as he crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Well, miss Angela I'll just set you up a place to sleep and then we'd better be getting some rest." Hakkai said making her a bed next to his.

"Thank you. And you can call me Angela…**just** Angela."

"Okay _Angela_. Well, we best be getting to sleep." And then they laid down and instintly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

' Angela's thoughts '

**Bolded text means** Emphasizing

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Angela is awoken to someone shaking her.

"Angela. Wake up. We have to get ready to go." She opens herr eyes to see Hakkai smiling at her and starts to blush.

"What time is it?"

"7. Why?" Gojyo said packing up his sleeping bag.

"Oh, it's just it seems earlier. That's all." She said smiling and helping Hakkai pack up.

"Let's go! Now!" Sanzo said as he climbed into a jeep.

"Where'd the jeep come from?" Angela asked staring at it.

"That's Hakuryu." Goku said jumping into the car.

"You named your jeep Hakuryu?" She asked confused.

"No. Hakuryu is the dragon you saw on my shoulder." Hakkai said while laughing a little and then got into the drivers seat.

"Hey! You coming Angela!?" Gojyo yelled from the back seat.

"Yeah , coming." She walked to the jeep. "Where should I sit?"

"Right here next to me and the monkey." Gojyo said patting a seat in between him and Goku.

"Hey, you stupid kappa don't call me monkey!"

"Make me! Baka saru!"

"Quiet unless you have a death wish!" Sanzo said as he hit both of them in the head with his paper fan.

"Oww!" Goku and Gojyo yelled at the same time.

Angela climbs in between Goku and Gojyo and all five of them start the long journey west.

"Angela who's Orion?" Goku asked as he stared at her questioningly. Gojyo turned his head to face Angela as she answered. Sanzo and Hakkai just keep their face turned forward as they acted like they didn't care, but listened.

"How do you know that name?" Angela asked as she looked down at her feet.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said Orion. So who is he?" Goku asked again waiting and wanting her answer.

"My brother." As she said this a single tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

"You stupid monkey! You made her cry! Say you're sorry Goku!"

"Angela I'm sorry! Angela?" But Angela couldn't hear Goku's apology because she was to deep in her thoughts.

'As hard as I try to forget about the past it seems as if I can't escape. "You'll always have me with you Angela." "West... Always head west Angela. For that is where I'll be waiting for you. In the setting sun." Orion. I will see you again...'

"Angela. Are you ok?" Gojyo asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine." Angela turned and smiled at him.

"Well, I can see the town. When we get there we'd better check into an Inn first then get something to eat." Hakkai said as he turned around and smiled at her. An she smiled right back.

"Uhh…Hakkai?" Gojyo asked slowly and worried.

"Yes Gojyo?" Hakkai smiled as he shut his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be facing the ROAD!?" Gojyo yelled as everyone else soon realized what was happening.

"Hakkai! Watch where you're driving!!!" Sanzo gabbed the steering wheel as Hakkai turned back around.

"Hehe. Sorry about that." Hakkai said laughing nervously as he placed one hand behind his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All of them arrive at the town and they all get out. The inn is about 2 blocks away and there was no room to drive along the road so they all had to walk to the inn.

"Gojyo race you to the inn door's!" Goku yelled as he ran straight to the inn.

"You stupid monkey! You cheated!" Gojyo yelled running after him.

"Do they always act like this?" Angela asked staring at them racing.

"Well, most of the time they do. You'll get use to it after awhile." Hakkai said as he opened the door to the inn for her and Sanzo to walk in.

"Really? I've known them for a while and I still want to kill them." Sanzo said as he walked past Angela into the inn. They all walk up to the desk and Hakkai asks if they have any rooms available. Then he walks back over to the rest of the group.

"It's seems that they only have 2 rooms left." Hakkai said holding up 2 keys.

"Hakkai and I will sleep in one and Gojyo, Goku, and Angela you will sleep in the other." Sanzo said as he tossed Angela a key.

"Can we eat?! I'm so hungry!" Goku whaled while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah me too. Let's go to a bar or something." Gojyo said as he started to walk to the door of the inn. Then the rest of them followed. All of them are walking for about 10mins then came to a bar and go in and sit down at a table. Then they all started to choose what they wanted to eat.

"Hi. Are you ready to order?' The waitress asked as she looked at all of them waiting for someone to answer.

"I'll have some spring rolls, stir fry, liver and onions, pizza, shrimp, katsudon…" Goku was cut off be Sanzo hitting him on the back of the head.

"I'll have a beer." Gojyo said slumping back in his chair.

"I'll have some tea please." Hakkai said smiling at the waitress.

"Tea as well." Sanzo said relaxing in his chair.

"And you miss? What would you like?" The waitress said turning her attention to Angela smiling.

"I'll just have some water thank you." She said while returning her smile.

"You can have more than water Angela." Sanzo said staring at her.

"No water's fine. Thank you anyway." Angela said smiling at Sanzo.

"So Angela. Do you have a boyfriend?" Gojyo said smirking at her.

"No. Why?" She asked confused.

"Would you like one?"

"Yes. But no offense I don't want you." She said rather annoyed.

"You perverted kappa! You'll never change!" Goku said yelling at Goyjo.

"Well, maybe when you get older you'll understand baby monkey!"

"Don't call me monkey you baka!"

"Make me!"

Then out of nowhere they both get hit in the head with Sanzo's famous fan.

"Will you 2 shut before I damn both of you to hell!" Sanzo yelled getting out his gun.

"Come on put the gun away will you?" Angela askerd trying to lower Sanzo's gun.

"Do you wish to join them?" Sanzo said pointing his gun at her now.

"Well, here comes our food. So it might be a good idea to put the gun away Sanzo." Hakkai said smiling at Sanzo.

"Fine." Sanzo said as he started to eat some shrimp. They all eat and then went back to the inn and play Mahjong, while Angela reads a book.

"Damn not again Hakkai!" Gojyo yelled as he quit.

"Yeah why do you always win?" Goku said as he jumped on his bed.

"It's just luck I guess." Hakkai said as he laughed a little.

"Well, I think we ought to be getting to bed now." Hakkai said as him and Sanzo got up to go to their room.

"Good night Angela." Hakkai said as he smiled at her then left.

"Angela has a boyfriend." Goyjo said tauntingly.

"Why would you say that?" She asked curious.

"Because whenever Hakkai smiles at you, you blush."

"No I don't!"

" Yes, you do. Your blushing right now." Gojyo said pointing to her cheeks. Then they heard snoring and looked over at Goku to find he was fast asleep.

"Maybe we should get to sleep too." Angela uggested laying down on her bed.

"Yeah what ever Mrs.Hakkai. I know he likes you and I don't mean just as friends. He likes you a lot." Gojyo said as he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

"Hakkai has feelings for me? Do I have feelings for him?" Then she turned on her side and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendships****Feelings****, and a ****New Love**

**Part 4**

**- means the person is thinking-**

* * *

Angela is asleep and she suddenly starts to wake up. It's in the middle of the night. Goku and Gojyo both were fast asleep and they also had smiles on their faces. Angela thought that Goku was probably dreaming about pork buns and Gojyo was probably dreaming about girls and beer. So Angela gets up and use the bathroom. Then she goes into the hall and goes to Sanzo and Hakkai's room. Angela opens the door to see Hakkai and Sanzo fast asleep as well, but they didn't have smiles on their faces. Angela couldn't stop staring at Hakkai.

_**-** _He looks so sad and happy at the same time. I wonder if it has something to do with his past? An why did they allow me to come along?-

Then Angela got up and decided to go outside to the little garden at the back of the inn. There she sits down on a stone bench beneath a tree. Angela was staring at the full moon.

_**-** _Is what Gojyo say true? Does Hakkai have feelings for me? If that's true, I don't know if I have feelings for him.**-**

Then she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Angela saw that it was Hakkai.

"Yes. It's very beautiful." Angela said as she patted a seat next to her.

"Angela? I want to tell you something, but I don't know how you might react." Hakkai said as he stared at the moon never looking away for a minute. "An I also don't want to hurt you in anyway."

"Hakkai, you can tell me anything." Angela said as she stared at him with confusion. "Hakkai? Are you alright?"

"Angela I don't know how to say this, but…"

"What?"

"I…I like you. A lot." As Hakkai said this he was staring at her with his big emerald eyes. They were staring at each others for about 10mins. Then he put his hand on her cheek. He felt so warm and gentle. He then moved closer to her untill there was only about an inch of space…


	5. Chapter 5

**Frienships****Feelings,**** and a ****New Love**

**Part 5**

**-thinking-**

* * *

Then he gently placed his lips on Angela's waiting for her to kiss back and she did. Finally he moved away to let her breath. "Angela I'm sorry. I shouldn't of done tha…"

He was cut off by Angela kissing him again. When she let go she said. "I'm not sorry."

"Really Angela?"

"Really." Then they kissed again and went inside. Hakkai went to his room and Angela went back to her room. When she got there Goku and Gojyo were still asleep. She laid down on her bed thinking about what happened and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

In the morning Angela opens her eyes and saw Gojyo nearly 2 inches away from her face.

"Goyjo what are you doing?" She asked annoyed. He moved back a little and Angela sat up.

"So what happened last night?" Gojyo asked waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"I mean between you and Hakkai. The lip lock."

**-**He saw us out side? He saw us kiss?- Angela was about to answer when Sanzo and Hakkai came in.

"Good morning Angela. How did you sleep?" Hakkai asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Morning and I sleep very well. What about you?" You asked smiling.

"Great."

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Goku said as he begged.

"Fine, but after we eat we leave. Come on." Sanzo said as he headed for the door. They all get to a restaurant and sit down and order. Of course Goku orders many things and gets hit in the head by Sanzo.

"So how far is the next town from here?" Angela asks Hakkai.

"A couple of miles." Hakkai said smiling.

"Look at those beauties. I'd love to get one of them on to my bed." Gojyo said staring at a table of girls.

"Perverted water sprite." Goku said while eating some shrimp.

"Maybe when baby monkey reaches puberty he'll understand women." Gojyo said smirking.

"Don't call me monkey kappa!"

"Monkey, monkey, monkey!"

"Eat quietly damn it! Quietly!" Sanzo yelled as he it both of them in the head.

The five finish eating and they have been driving for what seems to be hours. Angela is sitting in between Goku and Gojyo.

**-**How much longer? I can't wait to get to get Hakkai to myself again like last night.-

"Hey Angela you want to play cards?" Goku asked pulling out a deck of cards.

"Sure." She answered back as she dealt the cards. They were playing black jack.

"I win again." Angela said smirking at Goku.

"You're as good as Hakkai!" Goku said staring in amazement.

"No. Baby monkey just can't play the game the right way. Let me play you Angela." Gojyo said shuffling the cards.

"Ok, but you're going to loose." Angela answered tauntingly. So they play a couple of games and she beats him at every one.

"Damn! You are as good as Hakkai!" Gojyo said shocked.

After that everyone was quiet and Gojyo and Goku fell asleep. Then a little while after Angela did too. She woke up a couple hours later. It was getting dark. She leaned to Hakkai's ear and said.

"A couple miles huh?"

"Sorry. I didn't really know how far." He said smiling. After that Hakkai pulled into a forest and parked.

"Well we should go to sleep Angela."

"What about getting to the town?"

"We'll finish in the morning."

So Angela tries to go to sleep, but she can't so she gets out of the jeep and goes for a walk. All of a sudden she comes to a river. Angela sits down by the edge and puts her feet in. Then Sanzo comes and sits right next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

' Angela's thoughts '

-Other's thoughts-

* * *

"Sanzo did I wake you?"

"No. I wasn't asleep." They stare at the water as it drifted down stream.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go back to the rest of the guys."

"No stay. I have something I want to talk to you about Angela."

"Ok. What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know why I allowed you to come along?"

"No, but I have been wondering."

"I allowed you to come because Hakkai said that you reminded him of Kanan."

"Who's Kanan?"

"Kanan was Hakkai's sister and lover. They were orphans, but they found each other and didn't know that they were brother and sister until they wanted to have children. But they didn't care. Then a year later they were happy. Hakkai had a job as a teacher and Kanan didn't work, but waited for him to come home every day. Hakkai came home one day. The house was a mess. Everything broken. Windows, bookshelf's, tables, but there was no Kanan."

"So Hakkai went after the only powerful youkai in that area. He had gotten through everyone, but him. When he finally found Kanan he had killed 999 youkai. He found Kanan in a cell in the dungeon. She told him that she was pregnant with that monster of a youkai's child. He tried to get her out, but it was no use. She took Hakkai's knife and told him she was sorry and murdered herself. Then that damn youkai came in and saw her dead. He saw Hakkai on the floor. He wasn't mad, but he got his revenge. Hakkai charged at him, but got stabbed in the stomach."

"He laid on the ground then that youkai came up to him and spilled his blood on him to see if the prophecy of if a mortal killed a thousand youkai they would become what the greatly hunted. An sure enough he became a youkai and killed the one that made him that way. He has a scar on his stomach that reminds him of Kanan. And he has you. I know this must be hard to hear this especially when it's from me and not Hakkai himself, but please you needed to know. Hakkai didn't want to tell you. So I did." Sanzo then turned his head to see her in tears.

He pulled Angela into a hug.

"You needed to know Angela."

"I'm glad you told me, but I would of rather of heard it from Hakkai." She said sobbing into Sanzo's chest.

"We'd better be getting back to the rest." Sanzo said wiping away the rest of the tears that lay on her face.

"Ok, but I'm going to stay a little longer if that's alright." She said smiling.

"That's fine. Just don't run away other wise we'll have to find you." Sanzo said getting up and leaving. Angela takes her feat out of the water and dry them off. Then she put on her shoes and sat against a tree thinking about everything she just heard.

'Kanan was it? I feel so bad for you and Hakkai. Does this change how I feel about you Hakkai? Knowing how many people you killed...I just don't know…' She thought closing her eyes and tried not to let the tears come again, but failed. She sits there crying and ends up crying herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

' Angela's thoughts '

**-** Other's thoughts** -**

**(S)-** Sanzo's thoughts

**

* * *

**

Angela starts to wake up and she opens her eyes to nothing, but darkness. She tries to move her arms, but their chained down and she sees that her legs are too. Then Angela hears a door open and someone coming down stairs. The footsteps stop.

"So you're awake I see." She heard a voice say.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She demanded.

"You're in my dungeon and I'm Chin Yisou."

"What do you want with me?"

"I need you to get to Cho Gonou."

"Cho Gonou?"

"You know. The thousand youkai killer."

"Hakkai…" Angela says in a whisper.

"Ah yes, I've forgotten he changed his name to try to forget his past. But he can't. He never will."

"How do you know him?!"

"I was the one who kidnapped Kanan and gave her the honor of being mother to my child, but she killed herself."

"YOU MONSTER!!!"

"Am I the monster here or is Hakkai? It was his fault he didn't look after Kanan. It was his doing of killing a thousand youkai. It was he who allowed me to take…you."

"What? He would never hand me over to anyone. You lie!"

"Do I? He still loves Kanan. And with her still in his heart he has no room for you. Do I lie or is it the truth I speak?"

-Is what he says true? Does Hakkai have no room in his heart for me? Was he just using me for some kind of game? I can't trust him! I don't ever want to see him again!-

"So do you still think I lie?"

"………"

"Answer me!"

"…no… I'll help you…get him." As she said this a single tear ran down her cheek and made its way to the floor.

**To The Guys**

"Sanzo have you seen Angela? I can't find her anywhere." Hakkai asked nervous.

"Go check by the river. She was there last night." Sanzo said calmly. Hakkai goes to the river and doesn't see her and so he runs back to the others.

"She's…not there." He said trying to catch his breath.

**(S)-**Where could she have gone? I told her to come back to jeep after she was done by the river! Damn it Angela!-

"We have to find her Sanzo." Goku said staring at Sanzo with a worried look.

"No. We leave her behind. I'm sorry Hakkai."

"Fine, but you're going to be leaving without me to then." Hakkai said as he clenched his fist.

"Hakkai I'll help you find her." Gojyo said putting a hand on Hakkai's shoulder.

"Me two! Don't forget me!" Goku said running up to them.

"Damn it! I don't need this! I knew she would hold us back!" Sanzo said steaming.

"So will you come with us then Sanzo?" Hakkai said as they all stared at him waiting for his answer.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I." Sanzo said walking past them.

"We search for her and when we find her we continue west."

"Very well." Hakkai said wanting to smile, but couldn't find the strength to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

' Angela's thoughts '

**- **Other's thoughts **-**

**(G)-** Gojyo's thoughts

* * *

**2 days after Angel was kidnapped**

"Sanzo where do you think she could be?"

"I don't know Goku." Sanzo said sadly.

"This sucks!"

"I know what ya mean Gojyo." Goku said sadly.

"No, I mean all the beers are gone! Damn it!"

"You care more about beer than Angela?!"

"No it's just I know she can take care of herself because she's the archangel!"

"She's the what!?" Goku yelled. Hakkai slammed on the brakes and turned to face Goyjo.

"She's a what?" Hakkai said wide-eyed.

"She's the archangel of the Heavens."

"How do you know this Gojyo?"

"She told me a few nights ago. She said that she left the Heavens because she couldn't stand the rules and how they treated her. That's when you found her. She had escaped that night."

"What do you mean how they treated her?" Sanzo asked interested.

"Shes a half breed."

"What's the other half Gojyo?"

"...Hakkai...I don't think I should tell you."

"What do you mean you shouldn't tell me?!" At this point Hakkai was angry at the fact the she had told Gojyo this, but not him.

"What do you mean Gojyo!?!"

"I mean you should hear it from her. Not me."

**To Angela**

Angela is still in the dungeon of Chin Yisou's Castle. Once again the door at the top of the stairs opened and footsteps were coming towards her. The cell doors open an her hands and legs are let free from the wall and floor.

"It's time girly."

"Time for what?" She asked using up the last of her strength. He had given her no food or water for 2 days straight and she had no energy. Angela couldn't even try to escape she was so tired.

"To get our revenge on Cho Gonou. You're going to help me."

"Yes, sir. What are your wishes?"

"Guards take her to her room!" After he said that two guards came into the cell, picked Angela up and carried her to a room. Angela gets to the room the guards open the door and set her on a king sized bed.

"Master Chin Yisou wants you to get into your archangel outfit. Then he wants you to join him for diner at 4." Then the guards walk out of the room and close an lock the door.

"Damn Chin Yisou." Angela gets up and stumbles to the bathroom to take a bath. She gets into the bath and falls asleep for about an hour. She wakes up and gets out of the tub, dries herself up, and gets dressed in her old clothes. She walks out to where her bed is and she is just standing there. Angela holds her hands out in front of her like she were praying. Then a bright white light covers her whole body and when it faded she was in a white mini skirt, a white mini tube top, white tie up high heeled shoes, and white gloves that go to her elbow. Even her nails were painted white. She goes to the dinning hall and there is Chin Yisou sitting at the head of the table.

"Good. You've come."

"Did I have a choise?" She asked sitting down across from him.

"You always have a choise. That's why you left the Heavens. Is it not?"

"Mind your of business!" Angela snapped.

"You better watch your tounge girly."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill Hakkai."

"Like I care about him. He betrayed me. An so he will pay."

**To The Guys**

"Gojyo. Hey Gojyo!" Goku was trying to get his attention.

"Yeah what is it?"

"What's wrong with Angela being a half breed? I mean you're a half breed too."

"Yeah, but her being a half breed is worse. She's a half angel. One of the highest of all beings."

"Sooo. I still don't get it."

"You never will."

"Come on help me out here."

"Alright monkey brains. I have the blood of humans and youkai in me. That's forbidden, but it happens a lot. Angela though should be a pure breed. Angels are not allowed to mix their blood with anyone. No **matter** what. Otherwise it means death."

"Oh! Now I get it."

"No you don't."

"No…no, I don't."

"Never mind."

"But Gojyo! What was the other half of her blood?"

"Angela will tell us when she's ready."

**(G) -**I know how she feels. An outcast. Everybody thinks that you shouldn't be alive. But she must have had it harder than I did.-

"I hope we find her soon. Before anything happens to her." Hakkai said with concern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

' Angela's thoughts '

**- **Other's thoughts **-**

**(H)-** Hakkai's thoughts

* * *

Angela is sitting down and eating with Chin Yisou. The two haven't talked after Angela said she don't care about Hakkai. Chin Yisou has this sickening smirk on his face. He starts to talk to her. 

"Girly. Tomorrow we will attack Cho Gonou and make him pay for hurting you."

"I have a name."

"Yes, but girly is all I need to call you."

"Alright Master Creepy."

"Do you wish to suffer. If not, than call me Master. That's all."

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now go get some rest. You…I mean we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes Master."

Angela finishs eating and goes up to her room and lays on her bed.

'I feel so lonely. Why Hakkai? Why did you betray me and let this monster take me? I will have my revenge…'

She then fell asleep, but some how it didn't feel right not having Hakkai there by her side. Angela felt so hurt inside. So broken…

**To The Guys**

"Hakkai will you pull over."

"No. Not until we find Angela Goku."

"Yeah Hakkai. Pull over we'll find her in the morning." Gojyo said yawning.

"No!"

"No need to get angry Hakkai."

"Who said I'm angry. I'm just…scared Gojyo."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. But I **_won't_ **if we don't I don't get some rest." Hakkai stopped the car and parked in the nearest forest to rest. About 2 hours passed but he couldn't sleep he was so worried. So he got up and started to walk. Gojyo was awake too and saw him get up. A few minutes after, he followed Hakkai's path. Hakkai came to a cliff where he could see the moon so perfectly.

**(H)-**I kissed Angela for the first time on a night like this. Angela…why did you leave? Don't you love me?-

"Dude you should really get some sleep." Goyjo came out of the shadows.

"She'll be fine Hakkai. Don't worry. She's the archangel. She could probably kick all of our asses if she was given the chance."

"Yes, you're right…but I can't help feeling like she's so far away."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…like her hearts changed. Like it has been crushed by something."

"You know what I think?"

" What?"

"I don't think she ran away."

"You don't?"

"Nope. I don't. I think she was kidnapped."

"By who though?"

"I don't know. But I know she wouldn't run away."

"Really. Why wouldn't she run away?"

"Because she looks at you like she's in love."

"...I love her Gojyo..."

" I know you do. An I think she knows that too deep down. That's also why we're all helping you find her."

"I'm glad I met you Gojyo."

"Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

' Angela's thoughts '

**- **Other's thoughts **-**

**(H)-** Hakkai's thoughts

* * *

The next day Hakkai, Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku rode to a nearby town. As they were walking they came upon a fortune teller. 

"Would you care to see what the future holds for you?"

"No thank you." Hakkai politly declined smiling.

"That smile won't hide your past for ever…Cho Gonou…" Then there was a long pause.

**(H)-**How does he know that name? An how does he know me?-

" Hakkai? Are you alright?"Goku asked waving a hand in front of his face.

" I'm fine." Then he turned to the fortune teller.

"I'm sorry. My names Hakkai. Not this Cho Gonou of which you speak." Then they all walked away and went into a restaurant. When they had left Angela came out of the shadows.

"Angela."

"Yes, Master Yisou?"

"Tonight we shall get our revenge. Cho Gonou shall perish!"

"Yes, master." Then she and him disappeared into thin air.

**To The Guys**

They go in and sit down at a table. Goku orders a million different things on the menu like always.

" Hey monkey! Will you shut up for one second!?!" Gojyo yelled trying to quiet him.

"Don't call me monkey you stupid water sprite!"

"BAKA SARU!"

"KAPPA!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Then Sanzo waked both of them in the back of the head with his trusty fan. Sanzo looks over at Hakkai and sees him in sorrow.

"Now what's bugging you Hakkai?" Sanzo demanded.

"Nothing I'm fine"

"I always knew when you were lying." Gojyo said putting down a beer.

"What did that fortune teller mean by…Cho Gonou?" Goku asked stupidly. But Hakkai just sat there. No emotion on his face. It was like he was lost in his thoughts.

**(H)-**Kanan…I'm sorry Kanan. I could have done something for you. To save you…**-**

**Hakkai's FLASH BACK**

"Gonou?"

"Yes, Kanan?" Hakkai replied to his love as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Think about how nice it would be to get married…"

_Kanan I would have done anything for you._

Hakkai smiled at her emthusisim.

_I would have become anyone for you._

**Dungeon**

"Kanan we have to run!"

"No Gonou."

"What? Why?!"

"I…I'm carrying his child Gonou." She whispered as she held his dagger to her stomach.

"DON'T KANAN!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!" Hakkai yelled as he tried to reach her through the bars of her cage.

"Good-bye Gonou." She whispered again as tears spilled for her eyes. She drove the dagger through her stoamch and fell.

"KANAN!!!!!" Hakkai screams and ear shattering and pain filled scream. Hakkai sits there staring at Kanan's body laying there lifeless.

" Oh. Did the women die?" Hakkai slowly turns around and gets up to see the body of the voice. He sees there standing before him a youkai.

"You are the one who loved her, yes?" The youkai asks calmly. Hakkai charges at him, but gets hit in the stomach and falls to the ground.

"How are you even human after slaying all the youkai in this castle?" Hakkai doesn't answer.

"Unless the legend happens to be true after all…that a human that baths in the blood of a thousand youkai….can become a youkai himself..."

"Let's try this shall we? I just may be the thousandth youkai……Sir Youkai Killer." The youkai cut his wrist and spilled his blood over Hakkai. Hakkai's body starts to react like he was going through some sort of change.

" Oh? Is it working?" Hakkai changes right before his eyes. He got up and killed the other youkai. He was finally one of them. He, himself had become a youkai…

**END FLASH BACK**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

' Angela's thoughts '

- Other's thoughts -

**(H)-** Hakkai's thoughts

**

* * *

**

The guys walk around a bit and get groceries. Then they go to an inn. They each have their own room. Hakkai is sitting at the window looking out it and thinking.

**(H)-**Angela where did you go? I hope she's alright. Why would she leave?**-**

Hakkai looked so unhappy then he heard a knock at the door and Sanzo walked in.

"Hakkai there has been youkai sightings near the forest."

"Alright Sanzo. I'll go get Gojyo."

"Good. Meet Goku and me at the edge of the forest after you get him." Hakkai goes and gets Gojyo and they walk to the forest. They see Sanzo and Goku waiting there for them.

"Let's go." They all walk into the forest and as they get closer to the middle it starts to get foggy. They come to a clearing and see Chin Yisou sitting on a rock.

"Well, I see you have finally arrived." He said in his creepy voice.

"Hey Sanzo isn't that the fortune teller we saw the other day?"

"Yes, Goku." Then Hakkai took a step closer to Chin Yisou and demanded, "Who are you!?!"

"You don't remember Cho Gonou? What a shame."

"Remember what!?!"

"Kanan…"

"Ka…Kanan. How do you…." He was cut off by Chin Yisou cutting in.

"I was the demon that impregnated your sister."

**(H)-**It can't be? I killed him. I know I killed him!-

"You died. I killed you! So how can you still live!?!" Hakkai yelled annoyed.

"I was revived."

"Revived by who?" Sanzo butted in.

"Wouldn't you like to know. But now to more important matters."

"Sanzo this guy is insane." Goku whispered to Sanzo. Them Hakkai charges at him, but he quickly dodges and hits Hakkai in the back.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo starts to run to him, but Sanzo catches his arm.

"Sa…Sanzo. What the hell do you think your doing!?!"

"It's his battle not ours Gojyo." Then Gojyo stopped trying to get away from Sanzo and stood watching Hakkai battle Chin Yisou.

"Come on Cho Gonou. I know you can do better."

"SHUT UP!!!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KANAN!!!!"

"Oh? And what about Angela?"

"Angela? Angela can wait, but right now Kanan is my priority!!!"

Angel is there, but no one sees her because she are hidden by the fog and the trees. She stands there watching Hakkai fight Chin Yisou. She hears what Hakkai says about her not being important to him right now. Angela walks out into the open and Hakkai immediately stops fighting.

"Angela?" She's crying at this point and he tries to move closer to her , but she moves away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Angela. What's the matter with you?"

"How could you? How could you do this to me!?!"

"What are you talking about?" Then he takes another step closer to her, but she move so that she is next to Chin Yisou. The rest of the guys are watching and wondering 'what is going on?'

"Angela, what did he say to make you turn against me?"

"I hate you." She whispered.

"What?"

"I HATE YOU HAKKAI!!! AN IF YOU LOVE KANAN SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JOIN HER IN HELL!?!" Angela yelled as she ran at him with a sword and tears streaming down her face.

"ANGELA!!! STOP!!! PLEASE!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Angela didn't stop trying to kill Hakkai. The more she swipped her sword at him the more he dodged and tried to get her to snap out of what she was saying.

"Angela! Please stop this! I don't want to hurt you!"

"You liar! I will never believe you again!" Chin Yisou stood watching his plan come together nicely. Chin Yisou's thoughts Cho Gonou you shall suffer even more. I shall see to it that you have no one left. Then he dissapears. He reappears right infront of Angela.

"What are you doing! I must kill Hakkai!" Then the next thing everyone saw was Angela on the ground with a pool of blood staining her body.

"Angela?" Hakkai moved closer to her in shock. He bent down on his knees and looked at her lifeless body. "No. Angela please. Say something." He rested his head on hers and begain to cry.

"Oh this is new. Cho Gonou sheds tears for this wench." Then Hakkai was up on his feet with his head facing the ground. Then he charges. Gojyo, and Goku run to try to help Hakkai.

"No! This is my battle! Don't interfere!" Hakkai said telling them to go back to Sanzo. They move to the side and watch helplessly. Hakkai charges at Chin Yisou and shoots a chi ball at his shoulder. They both jump back and everyone sees that Chin Yisou's shoulder is bleeding.

"Well that wasn't very nice. Now I can't use this arm." The he rips it off.

"Ewwwww! Gross! Doesn't that hurt?" Goku said staring at Chin Yisou's arm. Then Hakkai attacks him again. This time Chin Yisou dodged and got him in an arm lock. Hakkai's back is against Chin Yisou's stomach.

"Hmmm. I thought I gave you a wound on your stomach to remind you of me. Ahhh. Here it is." Then he stuck his hand straight through Hakkai's stomach. Hakkai screams in pain and drops to the ground.

"Hakkai!!!" Gojyo yelled moving closer to him.

"No. Get back." Hakkai said standing up.

"Hak…Hakkai." Gojyo said in shock of what he was seeing.

Hakkai draws all of his power for one last shot. He fires it and Chin Yisou blows in to a million different pieces. He then drops to his knees and stares at his hands. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku walk over to him.

"Hakkai it's not your fault." Gojyo says placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes…yes it is! I couldn't protect her like I couldn't protect Kanan!!!"

"Leave him to greave." Sanzo says walking away.

"Sanzo we can't just leave him!"

"Yes you can. Just leave me to die." Hakkai said putting his head in his hands. He gets up and walks over to Angela. He kneels once again and holds her in his arms.

"Angela…I'm…I'm so sorry. I…I love you." Then a single tear runs down his face on to hers and a white glow starts to shine in her heart. She are lifted out of Hakkai's arms and floating 6in. above the ground. Hakkai stands up and Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo stand by his side watching her. Then her eyes shot open…….

Angela's eyes are glowing white as well as where her heart is. Her wounds start to heal all by themselves. Then another white glow shows from her back and is replaced with feathery white wings. She is still wearing her archangel outfit. Then white pointy cat ears show up on the top of her head and a tail on her lower back. Angela's hair grows a little longer. It's to the middle of her back. Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku, and most of all Hakkai are staring at her in amazement of what they are seeing.

"Uh…uh…Sanzo? Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Yes, Goku. Angela The Archangel Of The Heavens." Sanzo says not taking his eyes off of her for a second. Then Hakkai moves closer to her. The white glow starts to dim. She starts to lower into Hakkai's arms. He just stands there staring at her.

"Angela?" Then her cat ear twitches.

"Hak…Hakkai?" Angela asked weakly.

"Angela! I'm so glad your alright." He then hugs her tighter and she wraps her arms around him.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 Sex scene

**WARNING: sex scene in here so if your not older than 14, than you probably should skip this.**

* * *

Hakkai starts to kiss her neck.

"Hakkai." He lifted his head and she turned and looked into his eyes. She saw so much passion and love. So she kisses him. She could feel his tongue at her lips asking for permission to enter. She opens her lips slightly and he explores every inch of her mouth. He wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. The two move towards the bed and he gently places her down.

"Angela are you sure you want to do this?" Hakkai asked unsurely.

"I'm sure." She said holding his cheeks in her hands. Then he kisses her and starts kissing down her neck. She reaches for the bottom of his shirt and starts to pull it up, but is stopped by Hakkai holding her hands and staring at her with worried eyes.

"Hakkai what's wrong?" She asked worried about him. He then takes her hands off his shirt and removed it. There just above his stomach she sees a scar.

"Is this why?" She asked looking up from the scar. He gets off of her and sits on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. She sits up and hug him. He starts to blush. She sees this and says, "Hakkai I don't care about the scar."

"It's not that…it's just…your half naked."

She let go of him and sees that she had forgotten that she had no shirt on and started to blush.

"Looks like I'm not the only one embarrassed." An he puts his arm around her shoulder and the two kiss.

"Shall we get back to what we were doing?" She asked in a playful way.

"Yes. Now where were we…oh now I remember." Then he lays her down on the bed again and climbs on top of her with a leg on both sides of her hips. He moves his hands down from her cheek to her right breast and starts to rub it. He then moves down to her left breast and starts to suck. She starts to moan softly and she gets him a little excited. After a little while of that he starts to kiss down her stomach until he gets to her skirt. He unzips them and pulls them off of her an onto the floor. Then he takes off his pants while she watches him waiting for him to hurry up. He comes back to her face and kisses her again and starts to rub her thighs.

"Angela….are….you….sure…about this?" Hakkai barely got out while kissing her.

"I'm sure." Then she unbuckle his pants and throws them across the room.

He stops rubbing her thighs and pulls off her underwear. As soon as he throws them to the floor he stares at her.

"Like what she see?" She asked grinning. He kisses her passionetly.

"Yes. Very much so." Then he takes off his boxers and reveals his slightly large penis.

"Like what you see?" Hakkai asked back then kissed she.

"Of course." She says putting her hands around his neck. After a while of kissing he positions himself on her perfectly.

"Now Angela…are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Then he bends down to her ear and she hears him whisper, "It'll only hurt for a second." He kisses her and thrusts into her fast and hard. Her cries are muffled by the kiss he gives her. She gest her fingers caught in his hair as he thrusts faster into her.

"Hakkai it hurts." She manage to get out. The two start to sweat and breath harder and harder.

"Faster." She almost cries and Hakkai listens. He starts to go faster and she starts to cum. She flips him over so she is on top. She goes down to his penis and starts to rub it.

She goes up and down. Hakkai starts to moan a little. Then she put her tongue to the tip. She put her whole mouth over the top and starts to suck on it. She goes up and down several times and then Hakkai starts to cum in her mouth.

Finally he can't take anymore so he takes her and flips so he is back on top. He quickly thrusts into her hard and rough, claming her virginity. He thrusts as fast and hard as he can and they both start to reach their climax. With one last thrust he pours himself into her and collapses on her. He rolls over and she lays on his chest.

"Angela I love you."

"I love you too Hakkai." An they both fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 shower scene

**WARNING: Shower scene**

**If you aren't 14 or older you should probably leave.**

**I'm being serious here people.**

**It could really poison your mind if your not 14 or older.**

**Please either leave this story or go to the next chapter if your not 14 OR older.**

**Please kiddies I'm trying to save you here.**

**13 and under leave or skip this chapter!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!**

**LEAVE IF YOU'RE NOT 14 OR OLDER!!!**

**SAVE YOURSELF FROM THE HORROR!!!!!**

**GO NOW!**

**BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!!!!!**

**RUN AWAY!!!!!!**

_sob sob I tried..._

**

* * *

**

Angela wakes up to Hakkai kissing her forehead.

"Angela wake up."

"mmm….I don't want to. I want to stay right here with you." She said as she snuggled closer to Hakkai.

"We already sleep half the day."

"Really? Well, then let's sleep the rest of the day away." She said not wanting to get up. Hakkai sits up and lets her head fall onto the pillow.

"Come on Angela. Don't you want breakfast? Then after we can do what ever you want for the rest of the day. Will that encourage you to get up?" Hakkai said getting up and walking to his cloths that are in a ball on the floor.

"Hmmm…."

"What?" Hakkai asked putting on his shirt.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about last night." She said as a grin crossed her face.

"Really…and how was last night?" Hakkai said coming over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Amazing." She said kissing him back.

"Good. Now get up." Hakkai said sternly and picking her up off the bed and setting her down on the floor next to her clothes.

"Aw. Do I have too?" She asked in a cute way.

"Yes. Now get dressed."

"Can I shower first?" She asked holding her clothes.

"That might be a good idea. I'll shower with you." Hakkai smirked walking into the bathroom. She followed right after him.

**LAST CHANCE KIDDIES! If your under 14 then leave or skip!!!**

**PLEASE! IF YOUR NOT 14 OR OLDER LEAVE OR SKIP!**

**

* * *

**

Angela sits on the counter in the bathroom waiting for the water to warm up. Hakkai strips down and pulls her to her feet bringing her into the warm water. He places her back against the tiled wall as he leans against her.

"I love you so much." He whispers as his eyes close and he leans his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She whispers back as she kisses him. He places his hands on her hips as the kiss gets more passionate.

"Oh Hakkai." She whispers as she feels him kiss her neck. His left hand slowly travels down her body coming to a stop at her entrance. Hakkai pulls back from kissing her and looks deep into her lust filled eyes. He slowly slips a finger inside of her, pressing against her walls. She moans and tilts her head back slightly at the feel.

"Hakkai…"

"Say it…" He whispers as he begins to kiss her breasts. He puts another finger in her and starts a slow thrusting motion.

"Please Hakkai…" She beggs as she lets another moan escape her lips. Hakkai lightly bites her nipple as his fingers start to thrust more rapidly.

"Please what?" Hakkai asks slamming his fingers into her hard. He places a third finger into her.

"Say it." He demands as his finger thrust fast and hard.

"Oh Hakkai. Please stop teasing me." You gasp out as you close your eyes in pleasure.

"This is what my cock would be doing to you if you'd just say it." She looks at him in the eyes. They were glazed over with lust and passion.

"What do you want me to say?" She asks as she feels the water run down her face from the shower. He smirks and leans his head to her ear.

"I want you to beg for me to screw you. To fuck you fast and hard." Her eyes widen in shock. He licks her ear all the way down to her neck. He pulls his fingers out of her earning a soft graon from her and he slams them back in.

"Oh Hakkai! Please screw me!" She shouts tilting her head back.

"Say the other part." He nearly growls.

"Oh…Fuck me hard and fast! Please fuck me!" She nearly yells. He pulls his fingers out and places them with his penis at her opening. He lifts her right leg up a little and slowly pushes his penis in. She hears a soft moan come from him.

"Please Hakkai!" She whimpers to his slow thrusts.

"Wrap your legs around me." He demands. She does as she's told and wraps her legs around him. He holds her tightly against the wall as he thrusts into her slow and hard.

"Faster…" She whispers gritting her teeth. Hakkai thrusts faster pumping into her hard. "Oh my god!" Angela maons.

"Harder!" She gasps as she feels him thrust harder. Earning her a bruise on her lower back. She digs her nails into his back as she climaxes. Hakkai pumps into her still, building her climax again.

"Oh Hakkai! Fuck me!" She yells throwing her head back. That was enough to send him over the edge. With one final fast, hard thrust he climaxes with her. Spilling his warm seed into her. He leans his head against her shoulder as he keeps her against the wall. He can feel her tighten against his cock as he is still buried in her.

"Angela…" He whispers trying to catch his breath. She wraps her arms around his neck and bury her fingers in his wet hair. The cool water rains down on the both of them cooling their hot and sweaty bodies.

"I love you with all my heart. Angela Timeus." He lifts his head to meet her gaze.

"An I love you Cho Hakkai. With all my being." They kiss and Hakkai gently let's Angela down from the wall. He pulls out of her as she sees that he is still erect.

"Now I think it's time for a cold shower." He says turning the water down. He washes Angela's long hair and notices the bruise on her back.

"I'm sorry about the bruise." He says wrapping his arms around her waist. She snuggles back in to him.

"It's alright. I've never heard those things come out of your mouth before Hakkai!" She giggles as he laughs slightly still tired from the pleasure he received.

"I just wanted to hear that you wanted me." He said lightly biting her ear.

"I will always want you…" She whispers as they get out of the shower and dry off. They go into the bedroom and walk towards their bags pulling out some clean clothes.

* * *

They both come out of their room. Angela sees Gojyo sitting on a couch, Sanzo sitting at the table reading his newspaper, and Goku sitting at the table with his head on it. She goes over and sits next to Goku. 

"Did he die of starvation or something?" She asked poking him.

"No, unfortunately he can't die from starving." Sanzo said not looking up from his paper.

"Well I'll go cook something anyway." Hakkai said walking into a little kitchen. Angela gets up and goes to sit on the couch with Gojyo and they start to talk.

"It's good to have you back to normal. That other side of you was kind of scary." Gojyo said closing his eyes and putting his head back on the couch.

"It was only scary because Chin Yisou made me turn my heart into hatred. It's not like that now."

"Really? I thought you act like that all the time." Gojyo said laughing.

"You're so mean." She said hitting him playfully.

"Breakfast's ready or lunch I should say." Hakkai said coming out of the kitchen.

"FINALLY!!!!!!! FOOD!!!!!!" Goku said jumping up and down. Angela and Gojyo go over and sit down to eat. Hakkai sits next to her on her right. Then Goku to his right. Then Sanzo and Gojyo is to Angela's left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

They all started to eat. When they were finished Hakkai and Gojyo cleaned up.

"Angela you ready?" Hakkai said coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah. Let me just get my coat." Angela said jumping up to get her coat. Then Angela waited by the door as Hakkai came over to her. Hakkai opened the door and she went out into the hall. Before Hakkai left the room he turned and gave Gojyo a suspicious look.

"Hakkai you coming?"

"Yeah." Then with that he came out into the hall and Angela and Hakkai went into town.

"So. Where would you like to go?" Hakkai asked while they were walking on the side walk in town.

"Um….how about here?" Angela said stopping in front of a book store.

"Okay." They both walk in and Angela looks around for a while. She finds a book and sits down to read.

She's reading her book and after 20 minutes or so Hakkai comes and sits down next to her.

"Like it?" Angela lowers the book and smiles at him.

"Yes."

"Okay. Here give it to me." Hakkai said reaching to get it from her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to go pay for it."

"NO! I'm not letting you buy this for me."

"Why not?" Hakkai asked putting his hand down.

"Because I have my own money. Thank you very much." Then she got up and went to pay for herr book. After Angela pays for the book she wanders around the giant book store looking for Hakkai.

"Hakkai? Hakkai where are you?" She walks for about a half an hour and she finds herself at the back of the book store.

"Man it's creepy back here. Damn it Hakkai. Where the hell did you go?" Then all of a sudden Angela was pulled through a door and pushed against a wall.

She tried to yell for help, but his hand covered her mouth. He let's go of her mouth and quickly kisses her roughly. While he's kissing her his hands start to wander up her skirt. He gets to her butt and starts to squeeze. Angela couldn't see his face because their were no lights. He stops kissing her and she starts to scream.

"HAKKAI!!!!! HAKKAI HELP ME!!!!!!" Then the guy started to chuckle. He pulls her into a hug and whispers, "I'm right here." Then he hugs her tighter.

"You jerk! I thought that you were a rapist." Angela said crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to have a little fun." Hakkai said stepping back and laughing.

"You jerk!" She yelled at him and slapped him. Then Angela turned and walked out of the room.

"Angela wait!" Hakkai yelled running to catch up with her. Angela started to run after he cought up to her.

"Angela!"

"Stay away!" She yelled as she ran out of the book store. She ran all the way to the edge of a nerby forest. Angela stopped to catch her breath and looked around to see if Hakkai was behind her. He wasn't. So she walked into the forest.

Angela was walking through the forest for about an hour. So Angela decided that Hakkai was probably looking for her. She starts to head back to town.

_Why would Hakkai play such a horrible trick? He's such a jerk!_

Angela walks back to the hotel they were staying at. She walks to the little lounge that connects to all of the rooms. There she sees Gojyo sitting in the chair at the table reading porno.

"Gojyo what are you doing up?" Angela asked hanging up her coat.

"Where's Hakkai?" Gojyo asked harshly with his head down still reading.

"He hasn't come back yet?" She asked with a worried look. Gojyo put down his book to look at her.

"What happened? Your crying." Gojyo said walking towards her and wiped the tears that were running down her. "What happened?" Gojyo asked so concerned. Then she started to cry even harder.

"Gojyo…." Angela cried into Gojyo's shoulder.

"Angela…" Gojyo said hugging her tight.

"Hakkai…played a…really horrible…joke. He pretended…to be a…rapist." She said not letting go of Gojyo.

**Hakkai did that? No not Hakkai. Why would he…maybe this has something to do with that Jenn girl I saw him with. Should I tell her?**

"Angela…about 2 days ago I saw Hakkai and this brown haired girl. It looked like they were kissing, but I could be wrong. I just thought you should know." Gojyo said looking to the floor.

"Wh-what? Hakkai…He wouldn't do something like that! Would he?" Angela began to cry again as Gojyo pulled her into another hug.

"Go to bed. I'll go look for Hakkai. Okay? We'll get this all settled." Gojyo said pulling away from her.

'No. I want to look for him too." She said looking into Gojyo's eyes.

"Okay. Come on." Gojyo said walking to the door and grabbing her and his coat. Then the both of them walked out of the hotel.

Angela and Gojyo have been walking around searching for Hakkai for nearly an hour.

"What if we split up? It'll be quicker to find him." Gojyo asked looking in every direction.

"Yeah. You go left and I'll go right." Angela said as she went right and Gojyo went left. Angela was walking for almost an hour and still no sign of Hakkai. She went up and down alleys, into bars and hotels, but still no Hakkai.

_This is all my fault. Why did I get so mad at him? He was just playing around after all. I'm so sorry. I just hope he's alright. And who is this Jenn? It couldn't be Jenn Higgs. But then again she is known for being a slut. An I did tell her all about Hakkai._

Angela decided to go down another alley way and when she started to come to a dead end she heard people talking.

"So you really think she hates you?" Angela heard a girl say. She looked and saw it was Jenn.

_Why is Jenn here? I thought she was in the realm of gods. An who is the guy she's talking too? It couldn't be Hakkai. Right? He wouldn't do something like this to me. Right!?_

Then Angela heard another voice that sounded like a guy.

"Yes. Of course she does. I really scared her. She has all the right to hate me."

"Well…I love you at least." Jenn said as she leaned closer to the guy and kissed him. Then at that moment Angela recognized the man. It was Hakkai. Hakkai was cheating on her with Jenn! As Angela stepped into the moonlit alley Hakkai and Jenn stopped kissing. Hakkai looked up at her and saw her tear stained face.

"Angela…It's not what it looks like!" Hakkai yelled trying to get Jenn off of him.

"So...what Gojyo said was right." Angela looked into his eyes. "I don't understand Hakkai. Why would you do this to me?" She asked letting her tears fall. Hakkai stands up and tries to move towards her.

"Angela…please let me explain." He tries to move towards her again, but Angela takes a step back.

"An to think…I was going to have your child." Angela nearly snarls. Hakkai's face turns to surprise. "I hate you…" Angela whispers.

"What? Angela-" Hakkai reaches out a hand to her, but she slaps it away.

"I HATE YOU HAKKAI!" She yelled as she ran back down the alley.

"What have I done?" Hakkai asks himself watching Angela's fleeting figure. Jenn walks up next to him.

"Forget her. The stupid halfbreed. You have me though. I'm so much better for you that her." Jenn immediately finds herself on the ground clutching her jaw.

"This is your fault! Stay away from me you!" Hakkai yells at her. Jenn gets up and looks into his eyes.

"Oh come now Hakkai. You don't mean that. Now why don't you give me a kiss." He eyes flash yellow and Hakkai moves towards her.

"Good boy…" Jenn whispers as Hakkai kisses her slowly on the lips.

"Hakkai! Stop it." Hakkai snaps out of his trance and moves away from Jenn. He looks back towards the alley way and sees Sanzo and Goku.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai whispers in shame.

"Hakkai…what are you doing? What about Angela!?" Goku asks getting upset.

"Goku calm down. It isn't Hakkai's fault. It's that lady." Goku looks to Sanzo and then the Lady and notices her eyes.

"She was controling Hakkai. Probably to hurt Angela." Sanzo speaks calmly.

"Well, now. What a smart priest!" Jenn laughs. She places her hands on her hips.

"Why do you hate Angela!? What has she done to you!?" Goku asks angry taking a step forward.

"Angela's a **halfbreed**! **Mix blood**! An between an angel and demon! You can't love something like that! It's disgusting! She deserves to die!" Jenn snaps and looks to Hakkai as Hakkai lifts his head from the ground.

"So what if Angela's a halfbreed!? That's not her fault! She didn't ask to be born that way!" Goku yelled as Sanzo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Goku." Sanzo said calmly looking to Hakkai.

"So what if she's not a purebreed? She's an amazing person…She's kind and has a good heart. An I…_love her_…Even if she is a halfbreed." Hakkai said calmly looking at Jenn.

"Ugh! Then your just as bad as her!" Jenn snarled.

"Then that's makes us perfect for each other." Hakkai said smiling grimly.

"I can't believe I wasted my time and magic on you! Pitiful! If you two have children they will be abominations!!! I won't stand for it." Jenn yells running at Hakkai. A gun shot is heard and Jenn falls to the ground and dissapears.

"Come on Hakkai." Sanzo says turning around with Goku.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Angela ran all the way down the alley and bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

"Angela? What's wrong?" Gojyo said kneeling down.

"Hakkai…he…he…" She tried to say between cries.

"Hakkai what? Did he hurt you or something?" Gojyo asked her trying to shake it out of her. She only clung herself to Gojyo and cried into his shoulder.

"Angela…Come on let's go back to the hotel and when Hakkai comes back we can sort this out." Gojyo said trying to get her to look him in the eye, but she got up and ran towards the same forest she had earlier that day.

"Angela!!" Gojyo yelled still kneeling there. Angela ran and finally got to the forest. She walked through the forest and came to a small lake. She kneels down and begins to cry again.

"Hakkai…Why? Why would you…" She muttered to herself holding her head in her hands. Then it starts to rain. She gets up still crying and starts to walk around. She walks for a while and comes to a cave. She stops and looks into the darkness then walks in. She sits down against the wall and stares out into the rainy background. She soon finds herself thinking about her brother and remembering about everything in the Heavens. She then falls asleep.

**_DREAM_**

"Angela! Angela GET UP!!" Someone said coming into her room. When the person opened the door she saw a guy with white hair, green eyes and a charming smile.

"Get up!"

"Do I have to Orion?"

"Yes. Now GET UP!!" Her brother said as he jumped on the edge of her bed making her bounce a good few inches in the air.

"Aw…come on. Let me sleep." She said as she covered herself with the covers again.

"No. We have to go into town."

"Why?" Angela asked pulling the pillows over her head.

"To get groceries and to see Leorevanth and Melancton."

"Alright. Just let me get ready." She said slowly getting out of bed.

"Okay. I'll see you down stairs for breakfast then we leave for town." Orion said before leaving the room.

"Yeah whatever." Angela said walking into the her bathroom to take a shower. When she come out she put on the usual jeans and a t-shirt and went down stairs to eat breakfast with Orion. She walks into the giant dining hall and sits down next to Orion who is sitting at the head of the table.

"Finally. I thought you were never going to get out of bed." Orion said flipping a page in the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah well…I didn't want to miss breakfast with my little bitty bwother." She said acting like he was a baby.

"May I** remind** you that I'm older."

"So what's 7 years suppose to mean." She said slumping in her chair and then the food came out and They ate. After breakfast the two went into town to meet Leorevanth and Melancton.

The two are walking in town and people are staring at Angela.

"Just ignore them Angela." Orion whispered in her ear.

"Okay…" She replied sadly. Then someone walked by her and bumped her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow! Sorry. I didn't see you there." She said getting up and dusting her butt off.

"You better watch where your going half breed." The man said annoyed.

"Hey! She said she was sorry so there's no need for names." Orion said stepping in front of her.

"Hmph! You better watch yourself half breed. You brothers not always going to be around to protect you." The man said an went back to walking down the street.

"You alright Angela?" Orion asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said smiling. Then the two continue to walk down the street with everyone still passing looks Angela's way. Then the two come to a music store so they walk in. In the music store Angela sees Leorevanth playing the piano.

"Hey Leo." She said walking up next to her.

"Hey Angela!" Leo said getting off the piano and hugging her.

"Long time no see huh?" She asked letting go of her.

"Melancton! Orion and Angela are here!!" She yelled up to Melancton who was in his room working on something. He comes running down the stairs and pulls Angela into a hug.

"Uh...Hi Melancton." She said trying to breathe. Then Melancton went to Orion and they shook hands. Orion and Melancton go into another room and Angela and Leo are left in the main part of the music store.

"So what's new Angela?" Leo asked smiling.

"Everything's still the same. Nothing ever changes for me." She said thinking back to what happened on her way to see Leo.

"That's not true." Leo says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It is true! Just because I'm a half breed I get pushed around and people think that if they get close to me that they'll catch a disease or something. It's not fair! I can't do anything right. My job is to help people, but it feels as if all I do is make things worse!" She yelled with tears threatening to seep out.

"How could you say that. You don't screw things up. You saved Melancton and I. Didn't you? An who cares what everyone else thinks of you. I know you aren't mean or evil. You're one of the purest souls I've ever meet. An I'm grateful that you saved me…or we wouldn't have met. I'm glad we're friends." Leo said staring at the floor crying.

"Leo, I didn't mean to…"

"No. It wasn't you. Don't worry." Leo said getting up and going up to her room.

"Angela. You ready to go?" Orion asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Angela said getting up and walking to the door.

"See ya Melancton." Orion said walking over to her.

"See ya Angela! Bye Orion!" Melancton yelled to them as they left. They were walking down the street once again. When the two get back to the house Angela goes inside and goes to her room and jumps into bed. Orion comes up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Angela? Angela what's wrong?" Orion asked, but she didn't answer so he opened the door and sat on the edge of her bed. Angela turned herself around so her back was to him.

"Angela what happened between you and Leo?" She didn't reply. Orion got off her bed, went to the door, put his hand on the door knob and said, "Angela you know you can talk to me about anything. I'll listen." Then he opened the door.

"I'm sorry…" She said barely above a whisper. Orion closed the door again and sat back down on her bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 20**

"Sorry for what?" Orion asked sitting on the edge of her bed again and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a burden." She said starting to cry softly. "You're not a burden. You're my little sister and I love you." Orion said staring at her. "I love you too." She said turning to him and giving him a hug.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Angela! Angela hurry up!!" Orion yelled up to her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled down to him and got up and dressed. She runs down stairs where she sees Orion standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes big brother. I'm ready." She said as she walked past him and outside.They are walking around town again and she MAKES him go shopping with her. So after they're finished they go home and go to bed. Angela wakes up in the middle of the night to people yelling. So she goes down stairs to the study and puts her ear to the door.

"WHY NOW!?" She heard Orion yelled to some one.

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP IT A SECRET FROM HER ANYMORE ORION!" Came Melancton's voice.

"NO! I'LL KEEP IT FROM HER FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!!"

"ORION YOU DON'T HAVE THAT OPTION ANYMORE!! THEY ARE COMING TO KILL HER!! AND YOU FOR KEEPING HER HIDDEN FOR SO LONG!"

"I KNOW…but I'm willing to keep her away from them as long as possible. Even if that means my death…I promised her that I would always protect her." She could hear Orion in a softer tone. After she heard that she ran to her room, jumped on her bed and cried her eyes out.

_Who is going to kill Orion? An why do they want me? I can't let Orion get hurt because of me._

She cries for a little longer then thinks to herself about how to get Orion out of harms way.

_I know what I'll do. I'll run away. I'll find the people that are out to get me and hand myself over to them that way Orion doesn't get hurt._

So she gets out of bed and pack. She climbs down her balcony. Once she hits land she runs as fast as she can into the nearby woods.

**TO ORION**

"Did you hear that?" Orion asked Melancton.

"Hear what?" Melancton said in an annoyed voice.

"Angela?" Orion said running out of the study to her room. He slowly opens the door to see her gone. He spots the open doors to her balcony and quickly runs out onto it.

"ALNGELA! COME BACK!!!" Orion yelled with tears in his eyes for fear that his little sister is hurt somewhere. So he runs out of her room and down stairs to see Melancton at the bottom with a few guns and swords.

"If you're going to go after her…you might as well have something to protect yourself and your sister with." Melancton said handing Orion the weapons.

"Thank you my friend." Orion said taking the weapons and running out of the house into the forest.

**TO YOU**

Angela had reached the nearby city already and had stopped at a sushi stand. After she had eaten something she walked around. After a while of that she walked by an inn and down an alley. Angela started to get a little scared from being alone and in a dark place. Then she feels a hand cover her mouth and another hand slip around her waist. The person turns her around to face the person in the shadow with her mouth still covered.

The person who had a firm grip on Angela turned her around so she could see him. When the light hit his face she saw that he had brown hair, a scar that went from his left eye to his right cheek, and had slight smirk slithering across his unholy face. Angela tried to scream, but he still had his hand over her mouth. Then the man spoke.

"Didn't I tell you your brother wasn't always going to be here to help you out?" Then she realized that it was the man from the other day. The man that she bumped into! Angela tried to break free from his grip, but failed. Then she felt a sharp pain to the back of her head and blacked out.

**1 hour later**

Angela slowly opens her eyes a crack to the sound of people talking.

"What do you plan to do to the girl?" A guy that sounded about 19 asked.

"Hmm. Well, you know what Adrian said. I can do what ever my heart desires." Said another man with a deeper voice. Her eyes shot open fully with that name running through her head. She tried to get up to run, but she was chained to the floor.

_Adrian? Adrian means…means DARK ONE!! How did he…who let him in! He must be the one who was after Orion and me. That bastard!_

"Well, well, well. I see the sleeping beauty has awaken." The man with the deeper voice said. The man got closer and she saw that it was the man with the scar across his face again.

"I guess I better get to work." The man with the scar said.

"Well. I'll leave you to your _work_ then." The younger man said leaving the room. The man with the scar started to remove his clothes and Angela realized what he meant by 'get to work.'

**HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER!!!**

**Orion**

Orion had just made it to the same village as his sister and you were running around asking people if they had seen her. He stops at a SUSHI STAND and ask the vendor if he had seen her.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a girl about 5"7, with blonde hair, and blue eyes?" Orion asked the vendor.

"Blonde hair? Blue eyes? Oh yes! She was here about an hour ago." The vendor said with a smile on his face.

"Do you know which way she went!?" Orion asked worried.

"Calm down. She went that way," The vender said pointing in the direction you had gone an hour before. ", But she also went down that alley way." The man said staring at a nearby alley. Orion ran to the alley and ran straight down it.

**Angela you idiot…why? I said I would always protect you.**

Orion runs until he finds himself in front of an old warehouse.

"She wouldn't be in there…would she?" Orion asked himself as he walk around the building trying to find an open window or a door to get inside when he hears voices.

"Well, well, well. I see the sleeping beauty has awaken." A man with a deep voice said. Orion walked till he found a window and looked in. He spots Angela tied up on the ground with two men in there with her. Orion saw him get closer to his sister and say, "I guess I better get to work."

"Well. I'll leave you to your _work_ then." A younger man said leaving the room. Then the man with the scar started to remove his clothes.

"NO!! Angela I'm coming to save you…" Orion said to himself leaving the window and running around the building looking for a way in.


	18. Chapter 18 RAPE

**Chapter 22**

_ORION!!!_

Angela thinks as she sees the man start to take off her clothes. She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out.

_Orion I'm so sorry…_

She closes her eyes ready for what ever comes her way. The man starts to lick her neck and fondle he right breast. Soon he takes her breast into his mouth and licks around her nipple. Angela whimpers and can feel tears brim her eyes. The man then brings his hand down to her entrance. He rubs her clit while he still sucks her breast.

"I have to admit. You are very beautiful...for half-breed scum." He says as he slips a finger into her. She whimpers again and squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block out what is happening. She feels his finger inside of her and tries to squirm away. This only causes him to get angry. She feels him slap her across the face as she falls flat on her back. He climbs on top of her and slips two fingers into her this time. He spreads his fingers apart inside of her stretching her walls slightly. He bites down hard on her breast as she shouts in pain.

"Hmmm. I wonder what you taste like…" He says smirking as he sits on her stomach with his back to her face. He slowly brings his face to her entrance. He licks her folds a couple of times before spreading them to see her core. She feels his tongue slide down her and flicks his tongue at her entrance.

"Come on! Cum for me bitch!" He snarls thrusting his slimy tongue inside her. She couldn't deny that she wasn't feeling slight pleasure from his acts, but she still didn't want her first time to be with this horrible man. After what seems like hours to Angela her get her to cum.

"I was right. You are sweet. Want to taste yourself?" He turns his body around and kisses her roughly. He lets go and climbs off her smirking. He picks her up by her hair and makes her kneel.

"Suck it." He growls digging his hands in her hair and pulling her towards his erect penis.

"I said suck it!" He pulls her hair causing her to open her mouth in pain. He thrust his hips and his penis finds her warm, wet mouth.

"Yeah…" He moans moving her head back and forth from his thrusting hips. He stops moving his hips.

"Suck it." Angela looks up at him with his penis still in her mouth. He slaps her across the face causing him to fall out of her mouth. He garbs a fistful of her hair again and places her in front of him again.

"Wrap your hands around it." He says taking one of her hands and placing it on his penis. He guided her hand along his shaft as he tilted his head back and moaned.

"Ah yeah." He drops her hand and thrusts his penis into her mouth again causing her to choke.

"Go ahead. Unless you want me to beat you again." He snarls as Angela begins to move her head back and forth. She places her tongue at the tip of his penis and play with the small hole before sliding the whole thing back into her mouth. She shut her eyes trying to drown all of this out. After a little the man stops her and places her on the floor roughly getting on top of her.

"This is what all half-breeds like you deserve." The man said positioning himself at her entrance. She could feel his member against her thigh. He leans down to her ear and says, "This is going to hurt…a lot." He said putting his member at her opening.

"ANGELA!!!" Orion yelled crashing through the door to the room. "Get away from her!!" Orion said running over to her and kicking the guy off.

"Hn. So I was mistaken this time, but next time I'll get you fully!" The man said and then disappearing. Orion looks at Angela with sadness in his eyes and then leans down next to her and puts a hand on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Orion said softly. She started crying and he hugged her naked form tightly. They stayed like that for a while and then Orion unchained her and gave her his trench coat. They walked out and went home.

_"Orion…"_ Angela says opening her eyes to an unfamiliar surrounding.

"Orion?" She says looking around to only see blurs.

"Angela are you okay?" She heard a familiar voice.

"Orion is that you?"

"No. It's Gojyo."

"Gojyo?" She asks trying to remember who Gojyo is. Gojyo!?" She says springing up from the bed and hugs him tightly.

"Gojyo!" She says crying into his chest. Gojyo sits there on the bed with her holding him tightly.

"Angela." He said snuggling his head in her hair. They stayed like that for a while. Angela pulls away first and looks up at Gojyo.

"Angela what happened?" Gojyo asked moving some stray hairs out of her face.

"Hakkai he…he was kissing another girl…" She said looking to the floor trying not to cry.

"What? Hakkai would never…He loves you…he wouldn't…" Gojyo stuttered trying to pull the thought of him cheating on her together.

"He did.I saw it. To think that I was even prepared to give birth to his child…" She said starting to cry again. At this point Gojyo is steaming. He has clenched fists and gritted teeth.

"Hakkai! How could he do that to you? YOU EVEN HAVE HIS CHILD!!" Gojyo said yelling now.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." She says staring down at the bed.

"Angela." Gojyo said sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to raise a child on my own. Especially knowing it's a mixed breed like me!" She said getting angry.

"Angela…I'll help you." Gojyo said taking her hand in his.

"What? Gojyo why-"She said looking into his sincere sunset eyes.

"Angela...you're like a little sister to me. I want to help anyway I can." Gojyo says squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Gojyo…" She says pulling her hands out of his and hugging him.

**I have to find Hakkai and get this sorted out. Angela and him are perfect together, but if what she says is true then I'll…I'll kill you Hakkai for hurting her!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 23**

Angela and Gojyo had finished their talk and he sent her to go to bed. Angela is sitting in hers and Hakkai's room on the bed.

"I thought he loved me…" She said starting to tear up.

"Calm down Angela. All you have to do is just calm down and think things through." She said rolling her eyes. She eventually talks herself into getting some sleep.

**GOJYO**

"Where are you Hakkai?" Gojyo was running all around town looking for him.

"HAKKAI!! Where are you!?" He yells bumping into someone.

"Watch it you purvey kappa!" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Goku! Have you seen Hakkai?" He asks while getting to his feet.

"He's at a bar down the street." Goku said kind of angry.

"Sanzo and I found Hakkai kissing this Jenn person."

"What! So it's true!? Hakkai you bastard!" Gojyo said running to the bar. He gets there and walks in. He sees Hakkai at the bar having a drink. Gojyo goes and sits next to him without him realizing who he was.

"You've really screwed things up. You know that?" Gojyo snapped at him.

He turned and looked at him.

"I know…" He said getting up and walked out of the bar. Goyjo followed him out of the bar and pin him to the wall with his hands on his shoulder.

"How could you do that to her!? She loves you and you stab her in the back!" He yelled in his face, now angry.

"It wasn't my fault…" Hakkai said averting his gaze from his.

"How can you say that!?!" Goyjo yelled back.

"It was one kiss! It's not like I fucked her!! And anyway it's none of your business!" Hakkai spat back.

"One kiss means everything! Angela never cheated on you! You had an honest girl that never hurt anyone and you ruined her!!!!! You're no better then Chin Yisou!!" He screamed in his face. Goyjo couldn't believe what he had done to Angela. He was about ready to rip his throat out.

"You ruined the best thing in your life. Not only do you not have a girlfriend…you don't have best friend either." He said letting him go and walked away. When Gojyo got back to the hotel he went to bed without listening to what Goku and Sanzo were asking him. Gojyo laid in his bed thinking about Angela.

Angela wakes up to the sun in her eyes. She turns over expecting to find Hakkai, but nothing.

"That's right…I'm not yours anymore." She said laying her back again and laying her arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Hakkai…" She whispered crying into her arm. Eventually she gets herself up and takes a shower. She closes her eyes to the sprinkling water hitting her face remembering Hakkai and her in the shower. She places her hands against the tiled wall and cries. She gets out and wraps her towel around her. She looks at herself in the mirror and suddenly feels sick. She quickly gets to the toilet and throws-up. After she has thrown-up she starts to cry once more. Suddenly she hears the door to the bathroom open and sees Gojyo.

"Angela what's wrong?" Gojyo asked bending down to her. She starts bawling her eyes out and Gojyo pulls her into a tight hug.

"Everything's going to be okay. I'll protect you…" Gojyo said hugging her tighter. The two sit there until Goku comes rushing in looking for Gojyo and her.

"Gojyo! Angela! Sanzo wants to see you." Goku says out of breath. Gojyo stands up and helps Angela up. They go to Sanzo and listen to what he has to say.

"What is going on?" Sanzo asks kind of calm.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo asks dumfounded.

"Gojyo he means between Hakkai and me." Angela said staring at the floor. Sanzo looked at her calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and begins.

"It started at the book shop. I was reading a book and I went to pay for it. When I finished I couldn't find Hakkai so I looked through the book store. I went to the back of the store and someone pulled me into a back room. I thought it was a rapist so I got scared. Then I found out tit was Hakkai and I was a little hurt that he would pull something like that so I ran into the forest. After a little while I came back here and Gojyo said that Hakkai hadn't come back yet so I went to find him. I looked all over town and I went down and alley and saw Hakkai kissing another girl…" She said not tearing up, but getting angry.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that your friend Jenn had mind control abilities?" Sanzo asked seeming a little annoyed.

"What?" Angela looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, she was us-"

"Now you're trying to defend his cheating on me by some fake story about Jenn having mind control!? I can't believe you!" Sanzo's face drops and looks at her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" She looks down and then turns her head to the left.

"I'm pregnant…" She muffled under her breath.

"What?" Sanzo said his face turning to surprised.

"I'm PREGNANT!" She yelled in his face then stormed out of the hotel. She headed to the back of the hotel. She hadn't realized it, but it was almost like the place her and Hakkai first kissed. It had a pond, a bench, trees, flowers, and not a full moon, but a half. She sits on the bench and looks into the water. She starts seeing memories of her and Hakkai on the surface of the pond.

"I still love you…Hakkai…" She said turning her attention to the moon.

"I still love you too…" She heard Hakkai say.

"Why are you torturing me like this? Why can't you just leave me alone? Go back to Jenn. I'm sure you'll be very happy together." She says turning her head towards Hakkai.

"Angela, I never meant to hurt you…" Hakkai said sitting down next to her. "I don't know what I can say to take away the pain I've caused. But...Angela Jenn was controlling me. I couldn't do anything except watch like an empty shell. Deep down you know I wouldn't do that to you..." Hakkai said staring at her. Silence set over the two for a couple of minutes.

"You can start by saying you're sorry…" She said diving into Hakkai. He tightly embraces a crying Angela.

"Angela…I'm so sorry…" Hakkai said crying as well.

"I forgive you…" She said pulling away from Hakkai. For a while the two just stare into each other's eyes until Hakkai breaks the silence with something no one expected.

"I love you so much Angela Agneta Timeus..." Hakkai asked pulling out a small black box and kneeling on one knee. "I want to spend my life with you. I can't offer you much, but I can promise to do all I can to make you the happiest person on the face of this earth. And I promise to love you forever..." He spoke as he slowly opened the small velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" Angela looks at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a silver band with a diamond and a sapphire entwined. She looks back up at Hakkai with a no expression on her face.

"Hakkai...Yes!" She yelled jumping to her feet. Hakkai's face grew the biggest smile that she couldn't help, but smile and cry. After Hakkai placed the beautiful ring on her finger she hugged him like never before. It seemed like hours that the two hugged for until she broke away and looked into his emerald eyes.

"Hakkai...I love you so much." She said starting to tear up again.

"I love you to Angela." Hakkai said kissing her hard and passionate. After they both start laughing and lean their foreheads against each others as he spun her and him around as if they were the only people in the world...


	20. Chapter 20

**Wedding**

**&**

**The Wedding Party**

**One Month Later...**

It's the day of Angela's wedding and all was fine except...she was getting cold feet.

"I mean Gojyo what if after we're married we find out that we really don't love each other. What then and what about the baby? I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could keep living. I would die of heartbreak." She said pacing back and forth in the back room of the church.

"Angela. Everything will be fine. I promise." Gojyo said getting up and giving her a hug. She hugs him back until they hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Angela says letting go of Gojyo.

"Miss Angela are you ready?" The priest said bowing a little.

"...Yes..." She said giving him a sweet smile.

"Then come with me." The priest said walking out of the room. Her and Gojyo follow. They come to the sanctuary doors and the Priest tells Angela to wait there until its time. Gojyo gives her his arm and she takes it getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Angela calm down. Everything will be fine." Gojyo says putting a hand on hers. She just turns back to the doors and after some time the music starts to play. The doors open.

Angela sees rows and rows of people left and right. Her and Gojyo slowly make their way down to the alter. As they slowly approach the alter Angela sees Hakkai in a tux. He smiles at her and she can't help, but smile back. Gojyo gives her away to Hakkai and gives him a hug as he goes to his side. Angela and Hakkai hold hands as they begin their vows.

"Angela have you your vows?" The priest says looking to her. She nods and starts to recite what she had learned. She raises her right hand and says, "With this hand I shall lift your sorrows. Your cup shall never empty for I shall be your wine." She reached over; lifted her lighted candle and finished.

"With this candle I shall light your way in darkness and I promise to love you for all time." She said placing a ring on Hakkai's finger. The Priest turns to Hakkai.

"Hakkai have you your vows?" The priest asks.

"Yes." Hakkai answers. Hakkai lifts his right hand and begins.

"With this hand I shall lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I shall be your wine." Hakkai stops and lifts his lighted candle and continues. "With this candle I shall light your way in darkness and with this ring I ask you to be mine." Hakkai says placing a ring on her finger. They both blow out their candles and set them down.

They turn their heads towards the priest while holding each others hands.

"Then by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest says raising his hand towards Angela. Before she realized it she felt Hakkai's lips pressed tightly against hers. All of a sudden Hakkai dips her while still kissing and they can hear claps, laughs, and cries. Hakkai brings Angela back up and they both run hand in hand down the isle. Angela runs outside with Hakkai and gets into Jeep and rides off to the after party. On the way she feels Hakkai's hand on hers in her lap.

"We did it. We really did it." Hakkai said looking over to her.

"Yeah we did." Angel says giving him a quick kiss. They finally get to the party and begin to, well...PARTY!

Angela and Hakkai arrive at the wedding party and spot Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo sitting at a table. The two smile to each other before walking over to them. Hakkai sits down as Angela go and talk to some of her friends.

"So...Hakkai how does it feel to be a married guy?" Gojyo asks with a smirk. Hakkai laughs lightly.

"Wonderful. Like I've become complete." He looks over to Angela and his face softens. "She makes me so happy." Gojyo, Sanzo, and Goku look to him with a smile on their face.

"She's good for you Hakkai." Sanzo says surprising everyone except Hakkai. Hakkai looks to him and smiles.

"Thank you."

**Angela**

Angela can't help, but look to Hakkai every chance she gets. He just looks so handsome and she loves him so much.

"Angela. Angela? Hey! Come out of la la land. Join us in the real world." She heard Leorevanth giggle. Angela shakes her head and giggles as well.

"Sorry. I just can't help staring at him." She says smiling.

"Come on! You get to see him everyday, for the rest of your life! You haven't seen me in what MONTHS? An you only get me for maybe 3 weeks!" She said pretending to be angry. They both laugh as Melancton made his way over to them.

"Hey! How are you?" Angela asks hugging him.

"I'm good. How are you and the squirt?" He asks placing his hand on the small bump beginning on her stomach.

"We're both fine. The little squirt is making mommy sick every morning though." Angela says poking her stomach lightly. She looks up to Melancton smiling.

"You deserve everything you have right now Angela. A loving husband, a child on the way, great friends, and of course Leo and myself. You deserve more though." He says sincerely. She smiles softly.

"Thank you. Both of you for everything." She hugs both of them.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go dance with my husband and then leave."

"What? You're leaving?" Leo asks sadly. She giggles.

"Hakkai and I need a little private time. If you catch my drift?" She says smirking. Leo's eyebrows rise in understanding.

"Oh! You mean you and Hakkai need to fu-" Melancton slaps his hand over his sister's mouth.

"Please don't finish that." He says sighing. "Go ahead. I for one won't stop you." He says dropping his hand from Leo's mouth.

"Okay. Bye and thank you again." Angela says as she walks over to the guys and grab Hakkai's hand pulling him to his feet.

"Come on Hakkai. We need to have our dance." She says trying to tug him to the dance floor.

"Hold on one more minute sweetie." He says continuing the conversation he was in. She leans in and brushes her lips against his right ear whispering.

"If we get the dance over with right away, we can go to the hotel and we can start the honeymoon early..." Angela says seductively as her tongue gently trails down his ear. Hakkai immediately stops talking and grabs her hand. He was now dragging _her_ to the dance floor. He placed his left hand on her waist as he took her left hand in his right. She places her right hand on his shoulder as the two begin their dance to the slow music.

"You sure seemed to react to that pretty fast. I didn't know I married such a horn dog." Angela giggles slightly. He shuts his eyes and sighs.

"Gojyo must be rubbing off on me." He opens his eyes and looks into hers. He places his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispers with his eyes closed and forehead still against hers.

"I love you too." Angela whispers and smiles back. The two dance in peace as they hear little whispers of the other people at the party as they watch them. When the song ended Angela and Hakkai pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes smiling. They hear clapping and look around noticing all the people. Angela blushes and lays her head against Hakkai's chest in embarrassment. He wraps his arms around her and laughs lightly. Angela looks up at him and kisses his cheek. He looks down at her and leans into place a gentle kiss on her lips. They both hear awe's and smile against each other's lips. Angela takes Hakkai's hand and walks over to the guys.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing you in a week then." She says hugging each one.

"You two play nice now." Gojyo smirked crossing his arms. Angela winked and pulled Hakkai away heading to Jeep.

* * *

**The End...**

**...for now anyway...**


End file.
